


I Take the Crown (for you have been harmed)

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, One Shot, Pagan!Percy, Poseidon ouch, Triton (Percy Jackson) is a Good Sibling, Triton has had it up to here, but also not like... mean to him, not Poseidon friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: Percy saved many lives in the freak storm that hit New York, but in the process suffered a bad head injury.With Percy in a coma, and the ancient laws limiting him, Triton must act to save his brother. Even if it means betraying those he holds dear.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	I Take the Crown (for you have been harmed)

**Author's Note:**

> Metu=Dad  
> Kyklopes=Greek phonetic spelling of Cyclopes  
> Motuto=grandson
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the first fic I'm doing this year :D I promised justafanwarrior on tumblr I would write something angsty for her so here we are. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/TPACMZB

Triton watched, silent as stone as the doctors on land tried to treat Percy.

A storm had raged through the land. Some fight between Zeus and Poseidon made worse by some foolish half-bloods purposefully earning Poseidon’s ire. Those half-bloods were dead. Percy though… he was still alive.

For now.

Poseidon, Triton’s Metu, was barely concerned for all that his storm had led to Percy’s injuries.

Oh, he was concerned that Percy was injured, but didn’t see how it was his fault. Percy was already a hero, he was already grown. Poseidon would seek revenge on any who harmed him, but here Percy was simply helping people.

If there was a way to die, dying a hero was truly the grandest way.

And Percy had truly been a hero.

Percy had tried to help. He worked to evacuate the mortals, quelling the storm surrounding him as best he could as he moved down the coast and helped dozens, hundreds, escape the storms wrath.

Many owe him their lives, more than they could ever know.

And yet there he lays on the hospital bed.

His head injury meaning he may be in a coma for some time. The doctors unsure when he might wake up.

Triton would not accept it.

He could not accept it.

Yet, he was only a Prince. He could not make Percy immortal by his own wish, and Percy would not appreciate it either.

Triton could neither call for Apollo to aid him, as only the King could do that in this case.

Poseidon deemed Percy a hero, he was already mourning.

Triton would not mourn. Not for this brother.

A Prince could not call for aid, nor grant healing of the nature needed, nor grant immortality.

But the King could.

So, Triton would simply have to become King.

He split his attention, part of his gaze always remaining on Percy while other parts moved elsewhere.

He had work to do.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Okeanus looked amused, watching him curiously as he pled his case.

“You wish for aid in overthrowing Poseidon? So soon after my own failed attempt?”

“I know his forces, and many would follow me. I know his plans, his strategies, his land. I know it all, I have helped rule it. You could have the deep seas and the oceans of old, and I would be King of Atlantis and the Greek Seas.”

Okeanus hummed, leaning back. “You would guarantee this?”

“Yes. I swear it on the Styx, and on mine own immortal power.”

Okeanus blinked, tilted his head, and smiled.

“You truly do wish to be King, after so long dismissing it. What changed?”

Triton drifted there for a long moment.

What changed?

He thought of Percy, using his powers for the mortals. Of him raising storms and lashing out at enemies. Of him fighting quest after quest to help people.

Of him caring for the ocean, and of being one of the few children of my Metu that didn’t disrespect Triton. Nor did he turn on his love, his Annabeth. For all that she’s _Athena’s_ child… they are a lovely match.

None of Triton’s Metu’s other children held the same respect for others, the same care for mortals.

Nor were they actual younger siblings for him.

Percy was.

He was Triton’s little brother.

A little brother he was proud of.

This little brother would not die before he was ready.

Triton could not, would not, allow it.

“Mortals aren’t quite as… useless as I once thought.”

Triton didn’t elaborate, but Okeanus didn’t seem to need him too.

“Family is always important,” he agreed casually. “You will have my aid, motuto.”

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Triton worked tirelessly, keeping an eye on Percy through it all.

Annabeth visited him constantly, worked on her school work by his side and talked to him the whole while.

She explained all the school work she was doing, talked about the camp, talked about the internship she was applying for, told him about her days, talked about the new books and movies that came out, read to him, watched movies with him, and just… kept him company.

He wasn’t alone, even when she was gone for school or camp events others were there.

The son of Hades visited often, always worried but always relieved to see him breathing. He had a habit of bringing little gifts from his shadow travels, trinkets from around the world.

The satyr visited as well. He was sad a lot, babbling on about his girlfriend and his work and how much he missed Percy. He brought a lot of plants to brighten the room.

The daughter of Jupiter also visited, between her hunts. She sat with him for hours and regaled him with tales of the hunts they went on.

Artemis caught Triton watching one of those times, her sympathy clear in her eyes as she watched with him.

“Apollo wished to help, but…”

“He’s on thin ice right now,” Triton agreed. “Without request…”

“And Poseidon is already honoring him,” Artemis agreed. “Perseus did well, he saved many lives.”

“And now we will save his,” he murmured.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” she warned.

Triton said nothing and continued to stand guard.

Whenever Percy’s friends weren’t there (and more tended to visit, but not for long), his mom was. Sally Jackson was there every minute of the day she could get off of work. Paul, her husband, was also there often, but couldn’t miss work as much as she could.

He has a good family, they care a lot.

They’ll have him back soon.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Tyson was the hardest to get on Triton’s side, surprisingly. He cares deeply for Percy, but all the same had complete faith in Poseidon, our Metu.

But eventually Triton managed to gain his allegiance. Percy would be sad without him thus it was a high priority.

The sea was stirring once more, Metu worried that Okeanus was trying to overthrow him.

He needn’t worry, Okeanus wouldn’t be doing the overthrowing.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

The lines were being drawn, sides taken in earnest.

Battles began, and generals led their forces out.

Triton stood by Metu’s side, suggesting strategies, and led his forces into traps.

Tyson led the Kyklopes right into a trap that led them straight to Okeanus’ main forces. The Kyklopes were quickly vanquished, only some dead by the end of the skirmish.

The captured ones were led to Okeanus’ deep prison’s in chains, their single eyes wide in horror as Tyson stood by Okeanus, free and unchained.

The tide turned quickly in this war.

Throughout the many thousands of years that Metu had ruled the sea, Triton had been the one to go speak for him. He had been the one to arrange alliances, treaties, give announcements, offer aid. All was done in Poseidon’s name, but it was coming from Triton.

People remembered.

And when Triton announced his side, clearly and openly with his trident held to Poseidon’s throat, people chose their own sides.

The war ended not with a bang but a whisper, a single whisper of surrender from a devastated and betrayed Poseidon.

“Why?” He asked as the gold chains were bound around him.

“You don’t give up on family,” Triton murmured, Okeanus behind him as Triton slid the King’s arm bands on his own arms.

The sea picked, and Triton ascended to the throne.

**OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO**

Percy’s eyes slowly opened nearly eight months after the storm that closed them.

He was pale, thinner than he should’ve been, and aching faintly. But his eyes were open.

Apollo winked at him from where he stood, leaning against the wall disguised as a mortal.

Triton stood beside him, his eyes bright, a grin on his face as he saw his brother’s eyes open at last.

Annabeth cried, throwing her arms around Percy who leaned into her touch.

“What happened?” He rasped.

“More than you could ever imagine, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of Triton? What about Okeanus? Do you think Percy will be happy about this?


End file.
